


Asylum Haiku

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Haiku, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From 2012.  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/326455.html?thread=58304311#t58304311">Filled here.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Asylum Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> From 2012. [Filled here.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/326455.html?thread=58304311#t58304311)

Asylum life is  
Not good for me; confinement  
makes me depressive.


End file.
